Saving Them
by spaz19892000
Summary: Andie at MSA with the crew and Blake.A friend of Malcolm’s comes running in &tells them that there was a shooting in her neighborhood.What happens when Andie takes off running &doesn’t think first?Assumes stuff see summary insidePt1 of 4Always,4ever Serie
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Andie is at MSA after hours with the crew and Blake. A friend of Malcolm's comes running in and tells them that there was a shooting in her neighborhood. What happens when Andie takes off running and doesn't think first? Assumes Andie is close to Mac, Camille and Malcolm like she is with Tyler.**

**A/N: I don't own anything..But if anyone's offering I'll definitely take Robert Hoffman :P**

Andie stood in front of the crew; usually Chase would be standing beside her but not tonight. He was with the crew because he didn't even know what she wanted to say before practice. Andie smiled, she double-checked to make sure that everyone was there before getting their attention.

"Okay everybody." Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "So before we start, there's someone who wanted to see what we did at practice. So today we're going to do the dance to 'Come Baby Come' and we have an audience." Andie turned to look at the corner of the room where Blake was standing.

She looked back at the crew and Chase was giving her a questioning look and she shrugged. "Let go guys."

They got half way through the dance when someone came bursting into the studio. Andie turned around and recognized the kid as one of Malcolm's friends that she had met a handful of times.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" She saw the panicked look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Down at the school there was a basketball game. Some guy came into the gym and he shot off a couple of rounds." Ryan said breathlessly. Andie felt her heart stop. "Malcolm, Camille, Sarah, Charlie, and Mac are all in the gym still. Andie the cops aren't doing anything because of the neighbourhood."

Andie walked up to the little boy and hugged him. She turned him to look at the crew.

"Ryan, you stay with these guys. You don't leave their sides, you got me?"

Ryan nodded and Andie took off running. It wasn't a far run to the school in her neighbourhood, not when you're scared for ones you care about anyway. As Andie ran flashes of the night Skinny was killed flashed through her mind. She had seen the whole thing and to this day Tyler and Mac still didn't know she had been there.

Andie felt the lump in her throat growing, almost choking her. She was terrified to have to live that again. Almost everyone she called family was in there, all but the crew, Missy, Chase, and Tyler to be exact. She shook her head, she couldn't think like that now, she had to get them out.

* * *

**A/N: Song 'Come Baby Come' is by K7 and from the 'Stick It' soundtrack...Please Review...Let me know what you think :)...Not sure how long it'll be**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Andie made it to the school. Ryan had been right there were very few cops on the scene and they were all standing behind cruisers. No one even tried to stop her when she ran into the school. She opened the front door and a flood of people came out. Among them was Sarah with Charlie. Andie stood in front of her.

"Sarah." She yelled over the crowd. Sarah stopped in front of her and hugged her. When they parted Andie hugged Charlie before turning back to Sarah. "Where's Camille, Malcolm and Mac?"

"I don't know Mac, Charlie and I were separated from them and Mac went in to look for them."

Andie nodded. "Okay Sarah, you and Charlie go get checked out." Andie started to run past her when Sarah grabbed her wrist.

"Andie-" Sarah started but Andie cut her off.

"Sarah I have to find them. Just like you and Charlie they're family and I don't want to lose them." Sarah nodded and Andie ran into the school.

Sarah picked up Charlie and followed the crowd. When they got to the street Sarah noticed a familiar group of people and walked toward them. Within seconds she was facing Andie's crew, boyfriend, and principal. She put Charlie on the ground.

Charlie soon realized who was in front of him and yelled. "CHASE." He ran to the older boy who picked him up and balanced him on his hip.

"Hey buddy. You okay?" Charlie nodded and Chase looked to Sarah. "Sarah you okay?" She too nodded. "Where's Andie?"

"She went in side to find Camille, Mac, and Malcolm."

Chase felt his heart stop he couldn't lose her.

**_INSIDE THE SCHOOL_**

Andie ran against the swarm of people heading for the front doors. She had to find them.

"MAC. CAMILLE. MALCOLM." Andie yelled at the top of her lungs.

She continued to ran and waited, hoped to hear one of the three of them yell out to her. Then she heard Mac's voice boom over the roar of the crowd.

"Andie." She looked in front of her and caught sight of Mac. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her close and then she backed away and noticed Camille limping beside him. Andie hugged her too before questioning them.

"What happened?"

"When Malcolm and I got separated from Sarah and Mac we tried to get to the door but some one pushed me and I fell and twisted my ankle. When I got up Malcolm was gone and Mac was yelling for us." Camille answered.

Mac turned to Andie. "Where's Sarah and Charlie and Malcolm?"

Andie looked as if she were about to cry. "Sarah and Charlie got out about five minutes ago and we thought Malcolm was with Camille."

"Oh my God." Camille gasped.

"Mac you get Camille out of here and get her checked out. I'll go find Malcolm."

Mac nodded before picking up Camille. "Be careful Andie." He cautioned before heading with the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: So there'll be another chapter today for sure cause I've already started it...after that I have to start from scratch so...ya...R&R PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

Andie continued to push her way through the crowd yelling out Malcolm's name. After about a minute or two Andie looked to her left and saw a little boy sitting with his back to the lockers and his knees pulled up to his chin. Right away she knew it was Malcolm.

Andie walked over to him and knelt beside him. "Malcolm?" His head shot up at the sound of his name and when he saw that it was Andie he threw his arm around her neck. "It's going to be okay buddy. Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here."

Suddenly a shot rang through the hall and everyone stopped. A voice rang out through the hall and Andie pulled Malcolm closer to her.

"Don't anyone move."

Andie gently and slowly shifted her and Malcolm's bodies so that he was flush with the lockers and his head was lying on her chest. Andie figured if anything happened then at least her body could shield him. Andie buried her face in Malcolm's shoulder and whispered to him.

"Malcolm, don't say anything. Don't make a sound okay?" Malcolm nodded his head.

They sat like that until Andie heard the sound of a struggle. Slowly she moved her head to look behind her to see a man struggling for the gun. Andie notice that it was pointed at her and Malcolm and she whipped her head around to bury it again.

Within seconds she heard the shot and felt the shearing pain of it going through her right shoulder and then stopping at what she assumed was the bone. She let out a little groan and then Malcolm whispered.

"Andie are you okay?"

"Yea, Malcolm, I'm fine." She said through clenched teeth.

Andie realized that everyone was leaving again so she lifted her body slowly from Malcolm's. "Come on buddy, we're getting out of here."

Andie stood up and held out her left hand to help Malcolm up. "Are you sure you're okay?" Malcolm nodded. "Okay lets go then."

Together Andie and Malcolm walked outside hand in hand. When they got to the door Andie could see across the street the crew, Chase holding Charlie with Blake beside him, Missy supporting Camille as a paramedic wrapped her ankle, and Mac holding a crying Sarah. Andie smiled, they made it out everyone.

That was Andie's final thought before she felt herself crumble to the ground. The Las thing she heard was Malcolm yelling out her name.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short but if I continued the chapter would be way to long...Besides it adds dramatic effect...LOL R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

That was Andie's final thought before she felt herself crumble to the ground. The Las thing she heard was Malcolm yelling out her name.

Andie woke up to find herself in a hospital room. She looked to her left and saw no one, looking to her right she once again saw no one but she did notice the IV in her hand. She sighed knowing that there was probably morphine being pumped into and that's why she didn't feel anything.

She shifted to try and sit up but stopped when the pain took her breath away.

"Apparently the morphine is not as strong as I thought." She said to no one in particular.

She gave up trying to move for the time being and laid back down. Suddenly her door open and in walked Kerrie. Kerrie was a nurse at the hospital, one that Andie had come to know by name now. Growing up Andie had broken quiet a few bones and cut herself one way or another countless times. To say that growing up for Andie had given her more injuries then a soldier would be understatement, according to Kerrie.

"Kerrie you got to get me out of here." Andie whined.

Kerrie shook her head. "Andie you were just shot. You go no where outside of this hospital for at least the next 24 hours."

"Pleeeeeeeeasssssse Kerrie! I'm already going stir crazy." She gave her best puppy dog eyes. Andie heard Kerrie sigh and watched her leave.

Andie smiled when Kerrie came back in, carrying a sling in her hands.

"Decided to break me out?" Andie questioned as Kerrie undid the IV from her hand.

"The bullet didn't hit anything vital, so other than the hole in your arm you're healthy." Kerrie helped her sit up and started to put the sling on. She smiled when Andie cringed in pain.

"I'm glad you're enjoying my pain." Andie said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted out of here." She went around to the other side of the bed to adjust the sling.

OUTSIDE IN THE WAITING ROOM

Chase started pacing the room again. It had been three hours since they had brought Andie in unconscious and no one had told them anything. _Why aren't they telling anything? Where's Andie?_ He thought to himself.

Blake shifted again in his chair and watched as his little brother paced and his mind worked a mile a minute to process things. He saw panic, sadness, worry, frustration all flood his face.

"Chase I sweat to god, if you don't stop pacing and sit down I will sit on you myself. Si no se detiene el ritmo me tendrán que explicar la razón por la que Andie a su novio muerto."

Blake laughed, he had taken Spanish in school but nobody knew that except Chase. Chase looked at him expectantly, while Missy's gaze was questioning.

"Missy if you're going to threaten him at least do it in a language that he understands. And Chase calm down I'm sure everything's fine."

As if on cue a doctor walked in. "Are you all here for Andie?" Everyone nodded. "Is Sarah here?" Sarah stood up.

"I'm right here."

"Andie is going to be fine. She was shot from a distance and in the back of her right shoulder. So the bullet only imbedded about a quarter of its length in the bone. For the type of injury, she lost very little blood."

Chase was getting impatient, if everything was fine why had she passed out. "Then why did she pass out?"

"Shock, it was her body's way of protecting itself. We-" The doctor stopped when something behind the group caught his eye.

Everyone turned around to see Andie walking down the hall toward them. Her arm was in a sling. The doctor looked her up and down.

"What are you doing out of bed Andie? Wait you had an IV in when I checked on you a few minutes ago."

"And now I don't, I'm a regular magician." Andie replied rolling her eyes. "Besides Doc, you know me, hate hospitals and I get restless sitting in bed. So I'm outta here." Andie smiled sweetly and the doctor rolled his eyes. The crew figured he had treated Andie before or at least her somehow.

"Telling you to stay would be-" He started.

"A total and utter waste of breath? Yes." Andie finished for him.

"Fine, just remember nothing too strenuous." He cautioned.

"Strenuous, what's you definition of strenuous? Is this strenuous?" Andie threw herself forward and into a one-handed handstand, spun on her head, back into the handstand, and then landed back on her feet. All without using her right arm.

The doctor shook his head. "I swear Andie," he shook a warning figure at her as he walked past, "you pop any of those stitches and I refuse to sew it again."

Andie turned and pouted to the back of his head. "You'd let me bleed to death?" The doctor turned around to answer when Andie squeezed her eyes shut and held up a silencing finger. "That was a rhetorical question."

The doctor laughed and continued down the hall. Andie walked over to stand beside Chase and looked at the crew. "Now girls correct me if I'm wrong but didn't the guys promise ice cream after practice if we used 'Come Baby Come' for the dance?"

Fly, Kiddo, and Missy all nodded and Cable glared at Chase.

"I thought you said they would forget that?"

Chase shrugged and gently put an arm around Andie's shoulders being careful not to hurt her. "Whatever. We did promise." He looked to Camille, Mac, Malcolm, and Charlie. You guys want to come?"

Camille and Malcolm said yes and Missy took them outside to use her cell to call their foster mom.

Mac smiled. "Thanks but I better get home. I got a paper due in my psychology class tomorrow and the conclusion still needs to be done." He walked over and gently hugged Andie. "I'm glad you're okay. Have fun telling Ty about this. But if you don't I will." He heard her groan. "If you need me, for anything even to talk, just call." Andie nodded and he left.

Chase turned to Charlie. "What about you little man?"

Charlie looked at Sarah. "Can I go mommy? Pleeeeeeeeasssssse?"

Sarah nodded. "You stay with Chase and Andie."

Charlie shrieked and began running toward Andie apparently forgetting that her arm was still hurt and expecting her to pick him up. Chase realized Charlie wasn't stopping and stepped in front of Andie and picked Charlie up before he collide with her.

"Hey there buddy, gotta be careful for a while with Andie's arm, okay?" The little boy nodded and Chase turned to Blake. "I'll call when I'm on my way home. Sarah, I promise not to have them out too late."

With that, carrying Charlie, Chase led the rest of the crew out to get Missy, Camille, and Malcolm and together everyone piled into Chase's car and went for ice cream.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to do a chapter for the ice cream…Then maybe one or two more after that…It's not done just yet…R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

When they all finally got their ice cream, everyone sat outside on the patio of the ice cream parlor. At one table the crew sat talking to Camille and Malcolm, both were sharing stories about Andie and Tyler. At the other table sat Chase, Andie, and Charlie.

Chase sat with his ice cream in one hand and his other arm drapped around Andie's shoulders. Andie had gently tucked her good shoulder into Chase's side. Since she could sit like that with an ice cream of her own Chase had gotten an extra scoop on his cone and they were sharing his. Beside Andie sat Charlie enjoying a sundae.

Once Charlie had finished his ice cream he looked behind him and found the crew, Camille, and Malcolm dancing.

"Andie, can I go dance with everyone?"

"Sure, just don't leave. If they go somewhere you come back here okay?"

Charlie nodded and headed over and Andie yelled to Missy.

"Missy!" She looked at Andie. "Charlie's coming over to dance, keep on eye on him for me." Missy nodded and Andie turn her attention back to Chase.

Chase offered the cone to her and she took a lick before she buried her head in his chest. Chase put the cone in the cup from Charlie's sundae before pulling Andie onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her good arm around his neck.

"I thought I was going to lose you today. I was scared I thought I was never see you smile again or hear you laugh." Chase buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

Andie tightened her arm around his neck. "When I felt the bullet, you were the only thing I could think of. Well other than 'Please make the bullet stop so it doesn't hit Malcolm'". Both of them laughed but neither moved. "But I'm okay." She leaned back and cupped Chase cheek in her hand and he closed his eyes and leant into it.

"I'm right here and I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time."

Chase kept his eyes closed. "I was terrified I would never get the chance to tell you how I feel."

Andie rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "How do you really feel?"

Chase opened his eyes and looked at her. "I don't know what I would do without you. You always say that I would be just fine but I wouldn't. When you're not around things feel different. When you smile at me, laugh, or when you let me hold I feel like I can do anything." He took a deep breath before continuing. "The truth is, I think I'm falling in love with you Andie West."

Andie smiled, she suddenly leaned forward and kissed his lips. She pulled back and leaned her forehead on his. "I think I'm falling in love with you too Chase Collins."

Chase smiled and kissed her. Chase reluctantly broke the kiss when he felt a tug on the elbow of his jacket. Chase looked down to see a yawning Charlie. Both he and Andie laughed. When he looked back to Andie he saw her too let out a yawn.

"I guess it's time to get you two home." Chase hooked one arm around Andie's back and the other under her knees and picked her up. "Okay Charlie I'm going to carry Andie, you grab the bottom of my jacket and don't let go ok?"

Charlie nodded and grabbed Chase's jacket and the two of them walked over to the crew to tell them it was time to head home. So once again they all piled into Chase's SUV. One by one they dropped everyone off at their homes.

Chase finally pulled into Andie's driveway. He turned off the car and look around. Beside him Andie was fast asleep and in the back so was Charlie. Chase smiled and got out of the car. First he went to the back of the car and woke up Charlie.

"Hey big guy, we home, I gotta carry Andie in you think you can make it on your own?"

Charlie nodded and Chase moved so that he could get out. Once Charlie had gotten out Chase closed the door and went to the front of the car. Chase gently open the door and reached over to undo Andie's seatbelt. Once he had untangled her from it he once again picked her up bridal style and pulled her out of the car. Turning around he closed the door with his foot. Andie started to wake up a little.

"Chase? What's going on?" She asked groggily.

Chase chuckled. "I didn't want to make you sleep in my car. So I am taking you up to you bed. Go back to sleep Andie."

Andie smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck before burying her face again. When Chase got to the door Sarah was holding it open for him. She nodded to Chase and he continued on up the stairs.

The door to Andie's room was open and Chase went in and laid her down on the bed. At the sudden lost of his body around hers Andie woke again. Chase leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Night baby." He said softly before turning to leave.

Andie grabbed his wrist, preventing him from going any farther. He turned to look at her. "Please stay the night. I don't want to be alone and I'm scared."

Chase sat on the edge of the bed and pushed some hair out of her face. "What are you of Andie?"

Andie put her hand of the one of his that was on her cheek. "I'm scared that if you leave you won't come back."

Chase shook his head. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere I promise. Let me just go make sure it's alright with Sarah and get Blake to cover for me." He got up and went to the door. Before he went to find Sarah he turned back to Andie who was watching him leave. "You don't move. I'll be back in ten minutes, if I'm not text me. If you need anything text for that too. See you in ten minutes."

With that he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chase went downstairs and found Sarah sitting in the living, starring at the TV that was off. He sat down beside her.

"I almost lost her today." Sarah whisper, it just barely loud enough for Chase to hear.

"I know." He whispered back.

As if coming out of a trace Sarah look at Chase and smiled sweetly. "Is there something you needed Chase?"

Chase smiled. "Andie wants me to stay with her the night. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you."

"That's fine as long as your parents are ok with it."

Chase nodded and headed to the front porch to call Blake. He dialed and waited for his brother to pick-up.

"_Hey Chase what's up?" _

"I just need you to cover for me. Andie doesn't want to be alone tonight and wants me to stay with her. She said she was scared that if I left I'd never come back."

With those two sentences it all hit Chase. He had almost lost her today. Not in the sense of her actual injury, but the fact that she was shot. What if the shooter had been closer? What if the bullet hadn't hit her shoulder but her spine or her head or a vital organ? Suddenly Chase realized he had come so close to the one thing that mattered more than anything else.

"I could of lost her today Blake." He sobbed into the phone.

_"I know Chase. The important thing is that you didn't. She didn't die and she's going to get better. It's going to be okay little brother."_

Chase smiled through his tears. Growing up, having Blake call him little brother had made him feel like he was inferior to Blake. Now it brought more comfort than his brother would ever know.

"Thanks Blake. Oh and by the way, I want her to take it easy tomorrow so we may be late for school and I was wondering, I want to keep on eye on her, could you put me in all her classes too."

_"I'll take care of everything. You go take care of Andie. Come by the office tomorrow when you two get in."_

"Will do, thanks Blake." Chase hung up the phone and headed back in the house.

He locked the front door behind him and then headed up to Andie's room again. He met Sarah in the hall.

"What did you're parents say?"

Chase thought that it was probably best if she didn't know that he talked to Blake instead of his parents. That would mean way too much explaining.

"They said it was fine. Umm, I wanted Andie to take it easy tomorrow so I called my brother and told him we might be late. He said he'd take care of it. I hope you don't mind."

Sarah smiled and nodded. "She's lucky to have you Chase. Goodnight." With that Sarah headed down the hall.

Chase quietly walked into Andie room not sure if she was sleeping. When he got in she was lying exactly where he had left her but she had her cell phone in her hands. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. Suddenly 'Where Did I Go Right' started playing from his pocket.

Andie looked up and smiled. "Your ten minutes just ran out but I guess you beat the clock. How long you been standing there?"

"Maybe a minute." Chase pulled out his cell and read the text. "Very nice Andie. 'Get your pretty, little, cocky, dancer ass back up here.'" Chase closed the door and then started for the bed. "So you think I'm cocky do you?"

Andie smiled. "Yep."

Chase smiled and he toed off his running shoes. "And you think my ass is pretty?" He lay down on the bed beside her and Andie scouted over and nestled herself into his side.

"The prettiest I've ever seen." She let out a big yawn. "So does this mean you're staying the night?"

Chase kissed her forehead. "Yea. Sarah said it was fine as long as my parents said it was okay so I called Blake and he's going to cover for me." Andie nodded. "Now go to sleep."

There were a few minutes of silence before Andie spoke. "Chase?" She asked sleepily.

"Yea."

"Can you set the alarm?"

"Sure Andie, now go to sleep." Chase said kissing her forehead. He had no intention of setting the alarm but Andie didn't need to know that.

* * *

**_SOMETIME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT_**

Chase woke in the middle of night to an arm hitting him in the chest. He took a minute remember where he was and then realized that Andie was tossing and turning violently. Chase wasn't sure which worried him more; the fact that she was having nightmares or that she might hurt herself.

"No. Please no. Shoot me instead, not him please." Andie said in her sleep.

Chase didn't have to be a genius to figure out whom she was talking about. It all made sense now. She didn't want him to leave earlier because she thought he wouldn't come back. Not because he didn't want to but because she was scared he'd die.

"Andie, baby wake up. It's just a dream, a bad dream. Please Andie wake up." Chase pleaded while gently shaking her.

At the sound of Chase's voice Andie woke up. She looked up at Chase and tears filled her eyes. "Chase?" She flung herself on him and held him tightly to her.

Chase sat up and pulled Andie closer to him and onto his lap. He started rubbing circles on her back.

"It was so scary Chase. We were in the school, just you and me and the guy was going to shoot you. He wouldn't listen when I told him to take me. It felt so really, I thought I was going to lose you." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh, its okay Andie you're safe. I'm okay, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Nothing's going to happen, we're going to be just fine."

Chase rocked Andie and him until she fell asleep again. When he was sure she was sleeping he shifted a little to get comfortable and brought the blanket around them. A few minutes later Chase fell asleep too, with his arms wrapped around Andie and her on his lap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chase woke the next morning with Andie still sleeping on his chest. In the three months they had been together Chase had found that he loved watch Andie sleep. Whether it was falling asleep during a movie, or class, or anywhere really.

When he looked down at her face he was surprised. After last night Chase would have thought it would be a while before he saw her smile in her sleep. But there she was head lying on his chest, smiling in her sleep. He kissed her forehead, pulled her even closer to his chest, and watched her sleep.

After about a half an hour Andie began to wake up. It didn't take very long for her to realize that she wasn't sleeping on a pillow but Chase's chest. She shifted her head to look up at him. "Hey."

Chase leaned forward and kissed her lips. "Hey."

"What time is it? I didn't hear the alarm go off yet." Andie looked beside Chase at the alarm clock and saw that it was ten in the morning. She panicked. "Oh my god Chase we're late. Blake is going to kill us."

Before Chase could explain that Blake already knew Andie had already jumped from his lap. She had completely forgot about her arm until she wiped around to get something to wear and allowed her arm to fling around as well. Andie collapsed to the floor clutching her shoulder. Within seconds Chase was on the floor beside her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Andie, are you okay?" He asked concerned. Andie nodded.

"Fine, it just really hurts. Damn it!" She exclaimed, leaning into Chase's embrace.

After a few seconds Chase pulled away slightly. "Andie, I'm going to take a look at the stitches." Andie shook her head. Chase kissed her cheek trying to calm her. "Come on baby, please let me just make sure you didn't pull any." Andie slowly nodded.

Chase slowly and carefully removed the jacket Andie was wear over her tank top. He became a little nervous when he saw blood on the otherwise clean bandage. Chase gently lifted the bandage to find that the spot that was bleeding could have been mistaken for a pinprick had it not been for the string of the stitches. Breathing a sigh of relief he replaced the bandage and kissed it gently before covering it with the jacket.

Andie turned around to look at him. "Everything okay?" She asked nervously, she really didn't want to make it worse and she really, really didn't want to go back to the doctor.

Chase kissed her nose. "It's fine. It looks like the stitches pulled at the skin a little and ripped it a tiny bit. It already almost stopped bleeding. And relax; I talked to Blake last night. He's taking care of things with school for us. He just wants us to stop by the office when we get there."

Andie laid her head on his shoulder. The rumble of Andie's stomach suddenly broke their little moment.

Chase laughed. "We better feed that thing before it eats you from the inside out."

Andie laughed and allowed Chase to pull her to her feet. Andie looked at what he was wearing. "Chase what are you going to do about cloths today?"

"I wanted to taking you swimming last night after practice, so I have an extra outfit in the car. I'm going to go out and grab it while you get changed. Do you want me to get Sarah to come up?"

Andie shook her head. "No, I should be okay. You can get changed in the bathroom. Come get me when you're ready to get breakfast."

Chase nodded and kissed her cheek before leaving to get his cloths. After he left Andie when to her closet and grabbed a baggy pair of jeans and a one of her t-shirts that hugged all the right places and showed just enough stomach. Basically it was a shirt that Chase had a hard time taking his eyes off her when she wore it.

About ten minutes after he left Chase was changed and knocking on her door. Andie opened it. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Andie went to grab her bags but Chase was quicker. She smiled sweetly to him and followed him down to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen there were two plates with French toast on them. Andie smiled at Sarah. "Thanks Sarah, but aren't you late for work?"

Sarah shook her head. "They gave me a few off because of yesterday. Charlie and I are going to spend the day together."

Andie smiled and joined Chase at the table and started eating. They had made it through half of their food when Andie's cell rang. She frowned when she saw the id but answered it anyway. Chase was close enough to hear the entire conversation.

"Hello."

"Why am I getting a call from Mac asking me if you told me and when I telling him I haven't talked to you in a week I get told I had better call you."

"Mac is a dead man." Andie muttered, apparently not low enough.

"_So there is something you need to tell me. What happened?" _

"It's no big deal."

"_If Mac is making sure you call, then yea it's a big deal. What?" _

Andie sighed. "Some guy went into the neighbourhood school last night with a gun and shot a couple rounds. A friend of Malcolm's came and got me from practice with my crew to say that Sarah, Charlie, Mac, Camille and Malcolm were all inside. I went in, got everyone out but Malcolm went looking for him and got shot when some guy tried to take the shooter down. Other then a twisted ankle for Camille everyone else is just fine."

Chase was sure that Andie got it all out in two breaths or less.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT SHOT??" _

"I mean a bullet came speeding out of a gun and decided to imbed itself in my right shoulder." This got Chase and Sarah laughing.

"_ANDIE! This isn't funny. Are you okay?" _

"I'm fine, I'm at home, eating breakfast and about to go to school. Okay?"

"_Are you sure you're fine?" _

"Yes Tyler, other then being pissed that I've been ordered no dancing for a while, I'm great."

_"Okay. I'll talk to you later. I'm going to call Camille and Malcolm."_

"Okay Tyler, bye." With that Andie hung up and put the phone back in her pocket. She turned to Chase. "That boy worries more than you. Which that in and of itself is scary."

Chase leaned over and kissed her temple. "You're too important to us to not worry."

They finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence. When they were finished Sarah told them she would take care of the dishes and to go to school. Chase picked up their bags and they left for school.


	8. Chapter 8

Chase held onto Andie's hand the entire ride to school. She didn't mind, it made her feel safer to have the reminder that he was there. When they got to the school by the time Andie had managed to get out of the car Chase had already gotten their bags and was waiting for her outside her door, smiling. He moved to help her out of the car the minute she opened the door.

Andie playfully glared at him. "I think I forgot something in that text last night." She said as she shut the car door.

Chase took a step closer to until they were inches apart. "Oh yea, what would that be? Ruggedly handsome, devilishly charming?"

"Overprotective."

"If I'm overprotective it's because you mean too much to me to run the risk of losing. Now come on." Chase grabbed her hand and practically dragged her into the school.

Hand in hand they walked through the halls toward Blake's office. When they entered the office the secretary smiled at the two of them.

"Ah, Mr. Collins and Ms. West the director is expecting you. Go right in."

Andie followed Chase to the door and walked through it while Chase held it for her. Blake looked up at the sound of his door opening and smiled when he saw the couple.

Blake would be the first to admit that when Andie had started school here he viewed her as his challenge for the year. His job was to train her to be a professional dancer. He didn't like in the beginning, and being completely honest it was because she had the courage to stick to her guns and dance the way made her happy. But now, since he saw what she did at the streets, now he admired her and had stop trying to change her and tried showing her what 'his kind of dancing', as she put it, could do for her dancing.

Blake also had to admit Andie had a good influence on Chase's dancing. Since he met Andie and even more so since they got together Chase danced the way he wanted to. Blake noticed that Chase no longer took his criticism but now he fought back. Blake honestly liked the two of them together and was personally rooting for them.

Blake motioned for them to sit in front of him. When they were comfortable Blake leaned back in his chair. "Andie how are you feeling today?"

Andie shrugged and winced at the pain. "Apparently having a hard time remembering I have a bum shoulder. But other than that good, was there something in particular you wanted Blake?"

Chase smiled. Andie was probably the only student to be this blunt with his brother and Chase knew that definitely gave her a few extra points in Blake's book. As much as Blake hated to admit it he liked to see people not afraid of authority.

"Ya, Chase like you asked your classes have been changed so you are with Andie all day. The change is effective for the rest of the semester. Andie, if you feel up to it I would like to still see you in dance class. Even if it is simply to observe the class."

Andie smiled. "And here I thought I was going to be banished until I was healed up. Yea, I'd like to at least be there."

Blake laughed. "Good, but you do anything that could affect your shoulder and you will be banished." Blake paused for a minute. "And depending on how I feel that day you may be sentencing Chase to the same fate."

Andie and Chase smiled at each other and then Andie turned back to Blake. "Yes sir."

Blake looked back down to his paperwork. "Now get out of here you two and get to class."

Andie and Chase stood and headed to class.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

It took three weeks, but Andie finally got the okay to dance again. Nobody was happier then she was. Practices doubled and everyone was happy to have things back to the way them used to be.

Chase was even more overprotective of Andie after the shooting but she wasn't complaining. Not that she'd ever admit it, but she liked the feeling of being wanted that came with his protectiveness.

Andie was happier then ever. She had it all, a crew, a family, and the best boyfriend. She could honestly say that like Tyler and Mac, she was making something of herself. And she was having fun doing it too.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of this story…But the good news is that I've had an epiphany for a few other stories that follow this one…So this is part one in what I've decided to call the For Always, Forever Series…I don't know when the next part will come up only because I'm only about two weeks away for finals and things are starting to get tight…R&R**

**P.S. If anyone wants to beta for the next stories just let me know **


End file.
